Un lazo irrompible
by mariifabii44
Summary: 8 años después de la guerra Aang se da cuenta de que tiene que hacer algo...El amor Katara y Aang es y será siempre como un lazo irrompible!
1. El viaje

Mi primer fanfic! Espero que les guste.

**Si, si avatar no me pertenece y si fuera así, ya hubiera libro aire desde hace dos años. Y la historia se llama así por que Katara y Aang son un lazo irrompible.**

Capitulo 1: El viaje.

* * *

La bella chica de ojos azules miraba impacientemente el mar, esperándolo…

Ese al que ella esperaba era a su novio Aang que había partido hace dos meses hacia el Reino Tierra a resolver unos asuntos de política. Katara esperaba a Aang para partir juntos hacia la Isla de Kyoshi a esperar a que nazca el bebe de Sokka y Suki.

Si, Suki ya llevaba embarazada 8 meses y todos los miembros del equipo avatar iban a ir, a excepción de Zuko ya que no tenía tiempo de ir por su labor como señor del fuego…

Antes de que Katara pudiera seguir pensando logró distinguir un barco acercándose cada vez más…

Allí estaba Aang, regresando hacia el Polo Sur para acompañar a Katara. Ya cuando el barco llego a la orilla se detuvo.

Katara fue corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaba el barco y justamente cuando llegó, Aang bajo del barco para darle un fuerte abrazo

-Te extrañe Katara- Dijo Aang.

-Yo también Aang…- Y antes de que Katara pudiera terminar de hablar Aang le dio un tierno e inocente beso en los labios.

-¡Por fin regresaste! Te espere mucho tiempo- Dijo Katara al separarse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro, no pude estar mucho tiempo sin ti- Susurro Aang a su oído a lo cual Katara se sonrojo- Bueno hay que preparar las cosas para nuestro viaje

-Sí, hay que prepararlas ahora porque llegaste 5 días tarde- Dijo la bella morena de ojos azules cruzando los brazos- Te tardaste

-Lo siento Katara, Pero un joven de 20 años con una carga de tener que ser el avatar no es muy fácil para mí- Aang sonrió- Bueno, te ayudo a guardar tus cosas en el barco?

-Claro! Aquí tienes- Katara le dio una parte de sus cosas a Aang- Entonces, ¿que hiciste en Omashu?

-Ayude a Bumi con uno de sus generales que lo traiciono, lo cual es muy extraño, y también tuve que ayudarlo con asuntos políticos, lo de siempre- Katara soltó unas carcajadas- Dijo Aang mientras llevaba las cosas de Katara al barco- Por cierto! Te traje algo!- A lo que Aang le entregó unas bellas flores

-Gracias Aang! Son preciosas!- Dijo Katara antes de dale un beso en la mejilla- Me encantan- Y la respuesta de Aang fue una enorme sonrisa…

-Ya- Dijo Aang- Ahora que ya está listo todo podremos irnos

-claro, entremos- Dijo Katara para luego entrar al barco.

Y los dos entraron al barco, esperando llegar para mañana a la Isla de Kyoshi…

* * *

Suki estaba acostada en su cama casi lista para dormir, solo tenía que esperar a que Sokka terminara de atender a Toph.

Unos pocos minutos después Sokka entró al cuarto y sonrió al ver a su esposa acostada.

-Ya logré que dejara de hacer Tierra Control por toda la casa- Le susurro Sokka a Suki mientras se acostaba a su lado

-¿Ya se fue a acostar?- Inquirió Suki

-Sí, ya podre descansar sin pensar que va a romper algo- Dijo Sokka

-Sokka…

-¿Qué? Si es verdad

-Deberías ser más amable con nuestra visita, que vino desde su hogar hasta aquí solo para ver el futuro nacimiento de nuestro bebe

-Está bien, ¡pero que no se acerque a mi espada!- A lo que Suki contesto con una pequeña risita

-Sí, ahora descansa, ya es tarde- dijo Suki antes de apagar la ultima vela de la habitación…

* * *

Ya había amanecido y Katara se estaba ya vistiendo, ya que estaban cerca de su punto de destino.

-Aang despierta- Decía Katara mientras lo movía con suavidad- Ya estamos a punto de llegar

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- Dijo Aang al parecer con mucho sueño

-Que ya estamos por llegar, tienes que vestirte y arreglarte

-Está bien, buenos días Katara- dijo Aang después de levantarse para regalarle un corto beso en los labios

-Buenos días Aang, ¿cómo dormiste?

-Bien, aunque no pensé que dormiría tanto- Katara se rio

-Vamos, ve a vestirte que ya estamos a punto de llegar

-¡Estoy en eso!- Dijo Aang mientras iba corriendo hacia el baño porque sabía que era tarde

Katara empezó a recoger las cosas para estar listas cuando llegaran. Cuando terminó de recoger todo, salió Aang del baño

-¡Listo!- Dijo Aang a lo cual Katara le sonrió- Ya estamos por llegar… ¿verdad?

-Sí, el capitán dijo que faltaba unos minutos

-Bien, yo voy a ir a alimentar a Appa y a Momo, ya deben tener hambre

-Está bien,¿ pero ya trajiste el regalo de felicitaciones para Sokka y Suki

-Sí, aquí esta- Dijo Aang mientras se alejaba…

Aang comenzó a bajar las escaleras, al parecer algo impaciente. Cuando llegó a donde estaban sus mascotas les dio la comida a ambos, después se sentó al lado de Appa para pensar.

Entre sus pensamientos estaba el de la idea que tenía desde hace días, pedirle matrimonio a Katara.

En eso sacó un bello anillo de su bolsillo era de oro y tenía una piedra brillante de color azul que brillaba de manera intensa.

-¿Crees que ya esté listo Appa?- Le dijo Aang a su bisonte el cual rugió como respuesta y Aang le sonrío

-Tienes razón, esta noche le pediré el matrimonio, deséame suerte

A lo cual Aang salió de allí y mientras subía las escaleras escuchó el grito de su amada Katara

-¡AANG! ¡YA LLEGAMOS!- Y Aang fue adonde estaba Katara lo más rápido que pudo y justo antes de llegar sintió el barco chocar contra la orilla…

Habían llegado…

* * *

Si lo preguntan, deje el romance Kataang para el próximo capítulo. Para que se vaya desarrollando mejor la historia… Dejen reviews *-* me animan…


	2. siempre juntos

**Si, si avatar no me pertenece y si fuera así, ya hubiera libro aire desde hace dos años. Y la historia se llama así por que Katara y Aang son un lazo irrompible.**

Quiero agradecer a Nefertari Queen, VvalexX, Lizmi y a Lucecita11 por comentar mi historia!

Y sobre todo a Nefertari Queen por los consejo que me dio para mi fanfic.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Siempre juntos

Aang terminó de subir las escaleras para encontrarse con Katara intentando llevar todas las cosas ella sola y al parecer fallaba en el intento… Cuando cargaba algo se le caía otra cosa.

Aang soltó unas carcajadas

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Dijo Aang, Katara asintió.

-Uf- Suspiró Katara por lo visto aliviada

Así entre los dos llevaron las cosas para salir del barco. Cuando por fin se bajaron dejaron sus cosas en el suelo y justo cuando Aang se iba a devolver llegó todo el pueblo a recibir a los dos héroes de guerra con mucha emoción.

-Gracias- Anunciaron los dos haciendo una reverencia

-Es un honor tenerlos aquí- Musitó Oyaji haciendo una reverencia

- Gracias Oyaji, el honor es nuestro- Agregó Katara- Sabe en donde se encuentran Sokka y Suki

-OH, claro, es esa casa que esta al final de este camino, ¿los guío?

-Si, por favor- Dijo Aang

-Esta bien, síganme

Poco a poco el pueblo se fue yendo a realizar sus actividades mientras Katara y Aang caminaban por un camino estrecho hecho de rocas mientras cargaban sus cosas, hasta que lograron visualizar una casa de madera al final del camino.

-Aquí es, si necesitan algo solo avísenme- Dijo Oyaji

Gracias y no se preocupe, estaremos bien- Dijo Katara sonriendo para luego hacer una reverencia al igual que Aang en forma de agradecimiento.

Y poco a poco vieron como Oyaji se alejaba.

-Katara espérame un momento aquí para poder buscar a Appa y a Momo

-Esta bien Aang, pero no te tardes mucho ¿si?

-Claro- Aang le sonrió y le guiño el ojo-No tardare casi nada

-Ya… Te espero

Aang fue corriendo hacia el barco a buscar a sus mascotas y mientras corría analizó algo…

Cuando llego Aang al barco pasó por varios pasillos antes de llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Appa y Momo

-Hola amigos- Sonrió Aang mientras caminaba hacia ellos

Aang se montó encima de Appa y Momo se sentó sobre el hombro de Aang.

-Appa, ¿tu crees que sea buena idea si le doy una idea a Katara de que le voy a pedir matrimonio?

Appa rugió como respuesta a lo cual Aang sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Me diste una idea… Que me imagino que a Katara le encantará- Dijo Aang mientras pensaba paso por paso la sorpresa para Katara- Bueno ella lo sabrá después ahora hay que salir de aquí- Appa fue caminando hasta la salida del barco (guiado por Aang) y cuando lograron salir Aang gritó un fuerte-¡jip-jip!- Y partieron a donde se encontraba Katara esperándolos.

Cuando Appa se paró al lado de Katara, Aang bajó y abrazó a Katara- Te tengo una sorpresa- Le susurro Aang a su novia

-¿Cuál?

-Ya pronto lo sabrás- Dijo Aang mientras se separaba de Katara con una sonrisa la cual Katara le devolvió.

Y así empezaron a cargar sus cosas mientras caminaban solo unos metros hacia la puerta de la que al parecer era la casa de Sokka y Suki y tocaron la puerta suavemente y al parecer cansados por llevar el peso de sus cosas, ya que no se las podían dejar a Appa el cual merecía un poco de descanso por estar toda la noche en un barco, lo cual a el no le agradaba para nada.

Pocos segundos después abrió la puerta un hombre alto, de ojos azules y con ropas pertenecientes a la tribu agua que al principio mostró seriedad pero al darse cuenta de quienes eran sus visitas sonrió y dio unos pasos para salir de la casa.

-Hola Katara- Dijo Sokka para después darle un abrazo a su hermana, tenían ya 4 años sin verse, desde que Sokka se casó con Suki

-¡Sokka! No sabes cuanto te extrañe…- Musitó Katara mientras abrazaba a su hermano, luego se separó de el

-Hola Sokka, tiempo sin verte- Dijo Aang y Sokka lo abrazó fraternalmente

-¡Cuanto has cambiado! Estás muy alto…- Inquirió Katara mientras lo analizaba con la vista

-Por supuesto- Dijo Sokka de manera orgullosa a lo cual Katara solo rodó los ojos

-¿Y a mi no me van a saludar?- Dijo una chica detrás de ellos, era Toph.

-¡Toph!- Exclamaron Katara y Aang a la vez

-Que bueno volver a verte

-Gracias Katara

-Toph me contaron algo sobre ti- Dijo Aang mirando fijamente a la maestra tierra- Tienes novio…- Y como respuesta Toph se sonrojó

-Ya era hora, pero lo único que no se es como se llama- Dijo la morena chica sonriendo

-Se lama Jinshu- Admitió Toph

-¿Y donde lo conociste?- Preguntó Katara

-En Ba Sing Se, fue un día en el que escape de casa de mis padres y cuando llegué a la gran capital del Reino Tierra lo conocí mientras se escondía de unos generales por que al parecer, estafó a uno de ellos para obtener dinero, ya que no tiene mucho…

-Toph me contó la historia y me pareció que son la pareja perfecta- Agregó Sokka- ¡Incluso también tiene problemas con sus padres!

-Entonces son la pareja perfecta- Dijo Katara sonriendo

-Hasta parecen hermanos

-Si- Dijo Sokka- ¿Ya quieren pasar?

-Por supuesto- Inquirió la maestra tierra

Y así Sokka, Katara, Aang y Toph entraron a la casa; Aang y Katara notaron que la casa era amplia pero también sencilla, con varios muebles y puertas que al parecer llevaban a las habitaciones que en total eran seis puertas, 4 cuartos y dos baños y también se lograba visualizar una cocina, esa casa era acogedora.

Mientras Aang y Katara observaban la casa notaron a alguien sentado sobre uno de los muebles… Era Suki

-¡Suki!- Exclamaron Aang y Katara al mismo tiempo

-Hola chicos- Dijo Suki contenta de verlos para luego levantarse y darle un fuerte abrazo a sus dos visitantes

-¿Cómo te va con el bebe?- Agregó Katara

-Bien, justo ahora solo falta quince días para su nacimiento

-Felicitaciones Suki- Menciono Aang

-Gracias

-Bueno espérenme un momento que deje a Appa y a Momo afuera junto con nuestras cosas

-Esta bien, pero hay un lugar especial para Appa al lado de la casa, puedes alojarlo allí

-Gracias

Aang no tuvo que caminar mucho, ya que sus mascotas se encontraban al frente de la casa. Sonrió y levanto la mirada para buscar ese lugar el cual Suki había mencionado y no estaba muy lejos. El se monto sobre Appa acompañado de Momo para luego guiarlos hacia ese lugar.

Era una casa pequeña se veía muy sencilla, la puerta estaba abierta y notaron que la habitación estaba casi completamente vacía, solo tenía un poco de comida y agua y que al parecer Sokka o Suki habían preparado el lugar para ese gran bisonte.

Aang, últimamente estaba pensando mucho sobre su idea de pedirle matrimonio a Katara. Estaba tan distraído planeando paso por paso lo que iba a hacer que ni se dio cuenta de cuando su bisonte se acostó ni cuando el se sentó al lado de el.

Hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos… Era Katara

-Aang, Has tardado mucho aquí ¿Qué haces?

-¿ah? Es que… Appa quería compañía y no se cuanto tiempo estuve aquí

-Estuviste una hora aquí, ya estaba preocupada

-Lo siento Katara creo que debo estar más atento sobre el tiempo-Katara sonrió

-No, no pasa nada, pero creo que deberías volver ya que los demás ya están diciendo cosas sobre ti

-Esta bien, vamos- Dijo Aang, luego se levantó y se fue junto a Katara hacia la casa

-¿Que están haciendo chicos?- Dijo Aang ya cuando entró a la casa mirando alrededor impresionado de encontrar a Toph y a Sokka mirándolo fijamente y a una mesa llena de dinero de la Tribu Agua y del Reino Tierra.

Toph empezó a reírse…

-¿Ves Sokka? ¡Ya gané la apuesta, y tu dinero!- Exclamo Toph

-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?- Inquirió Aang

-Te esperamos tanto tiempo que Toph dijo que tú estabas vivo y yo le dije que no por que no habías llegado e hicimos una apuesta- Dijo Sokka y luego entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a Aang- La cual perdí por tu culpa

-Bueno, si no hubieras perdido la fe en mi no hubieras perdido todo eso- Mencionó Aang mientras señalaba a Toph que estaba agarrando todo el dinero de esa mesa y metiéndolo en una bolsa

-Bueno- Inquirió Suki- Por cada minuto que pasaba Sokka ponía más monedas en la mesa y como tardaste tanto el puso casi todos sus ahorros

-Eres impresionante Sokka…- Dijo Aang mientras lo miraba fijamente

-El siempre ha sido así- Mencionó Katara para luego mirar a Suki- No se como lo soportas

-Es difícil, pero lo logro… a veces- Musitó Suki, Katara y ella se rieron a carcajadas un largo rato mientras Aang se aguantaba la risa

-Si, si, ¿ya pueden cambiar de tema?- Dijo Sokka disgustado. Katara bostezó

-¿Tienes sueño?-Preguntó Suki

-Si

-Bueno ya es tarde deberíamos ir a dormir, les voy a indicar su habitación

-Esta bien- Dijo Aang mientras seguía a Suki, ella abrió la puerta y les mostró la habitación

-Aquí es donde van a dormir, espero que descansen bien y allá esta el baño- Dijo mientras le señalaba el lugar

-Gracias- Sonrió Katara

La habitación era amplia, tenía dos camas, un armario y dos mesas pequeñas

-Que acogedor- Admitió Aang

-Si

-Katara

-¿Si Aang?

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo Aang y cada día mas- A Aang le latía el corazón muy rápido y luego se le quedó mirando fijamente

-Tengo una idea

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?

Y Aang no pudo contenerse más y le robó un beso apasionado a su novia a la cual amaba sin condiciones y al final tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Katara al separarse estaba ruborizada pero con una gran sonrisa y tanto ella como Aang tenían a su corazón latiendo a alta velocidad.

-¿Aang?...

-¿Si?...

-No quiero separarme de ti nunca…- Dijo Katara estando abrazada con Aang

-Yo tampoco Katara

Los dos se separaron con una enorme sonrisa…

-Ya deberíamos ir a descansar…

-Si

Y así los dos se fueron a dormir, pero sin abandonar esa sonrisa de saber de que siempre iban a estar juntos…

* * *

Actualice mas rápido de lo que tenía pensado por que posiblemente despues no tenga mucho tiempo de actualizarles.

Espero comentarios! ^^


	3. ah llegado!

siii... soy cruel por actualizar después de tanto tiempo! pero para compensarlo lo hice largo... y me esforze mucho en este cap, gracias a las que comentaron!*.* bueno, espero poder actualiza en una semana... sin mas que decir allí esta el cap...

**ah si bla bla bla avatar no me pertenece y todo eso**

* * *

**capítulo 3: ah llegado!**

Bueno, después de haber llegado a la isla Kyoshi el tiempo se les paso demasiado rápido ya habían pasado 15 días halla y ya era hora de el nacimiento del bebe de Sokka y Suki, lo esperaban muy contentos sobre todo por el gran baby shower que les organizaron Aang, Katara y Toph, la pasaron muy bien.

_Esa noche a las 11pm…_

Psss… Sokka… despierta-

-mmm… que paso Suki?

-El bebe esta por nacer- Dijo mientras Sokka se levantaba todo entre nervioso y emocionado y ayudaba a Suki a pararse, se cambiaron lo más rápido posible y le dijeron a sus huéspedes que los acompañaran al hospital.

-au- Se quejó Suki

-ya casi llegamos, Appa va lo más rápido que puede- dijo Sokka

-okey…

_Llegando al hospital…_

-ACASO NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ QUE NOS PUEDA ATENDER? MI ESPOSA ESTA A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ!- grito Sokka ya molesto y preocupado de su esposa que cada vez sentía como las contracciones aumentaban.

-súbanla- dijo una enfermera indicándoles que subieran a Suki en la camilla para luego llevársela, con Sokka siguiéndolos… Aang y Katara tuvieron que quedarse afuera esperando.

Ya para cuando entraron a la sala de partos Sokka no podía estar más nervioso, deseaba que todo saliera bien y estaba preparándose mentalmente para ser padre, de un niño o niña, pero seguía nervioso por como cambiaria su vida después de esto… Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y eso fue la enfermera

-Puja- dijo la enfermera mientras Suki hacia todo el esfuerzo posible…

Ya después de una hora el bebe salió y Suki a pesar de intentar de ser fuerte lloró de la alegría, al igual que Sokka.

-Es una niña- dijo la enfermera, feliz de ver a esa familia reunida celebrando el hecho de ser padres por primera vez- Felicidades

-Gracias- Eso fue lo que lograron decir, ya que todavía estaban muy emocionados por el hecho de tener una bella niña.

La enfermera les sonrió para luego empezar a bañar al bebe, que lloraba todavía, pero sin abrir los ojos, luego se los devolvió y abrazaron a su niña muy felices de tener un nuevo miembro entre ellos, por el cual había que cuida con su vida, al menos, esa fue la promesa de Sokka y Suki

-Okey, vamos

-Al mismo tiempo

-Prometemos protegerla con nuestra vida- Dijeron ambos todavía eufóricos

-Ahora Sokka, llama a Aang y a Katara, quiero que vean a esta belleza dijo sonriéndole a la bebe

-Voy

_En la sala de espera…_

-Aang… como crees que estén?

-Bien, creo que ya debió haber nacido

-Lo más seguro…

-Aang! Katara! Suki y yo queremos que vean a esta belleza!- dice Sokka, mientras ellos dos se levantan emocionados por ver a el bebe o a la bebe, cuando por fin entraron, Katara lloró de la felicidad al ver aquella escena tan maternal y los felicitó muy orgullosa de cómo habían progresado.

-Bueno Suki- Dijo Katara mirándola sonriendo- Prepárate ahora, porque tienes que cuidar a dos niños, Sokka y la bebe

-jajajajajajajaja!xD- Rieron Katara y Suki

-Ja… ja…¬¬ - Dijo Sokka sarcásticamente

-Como la van a llamar?- preguntó Aang

-mmmm-Pensaron los dos

-me gustaría Kya… Te parece Suki?

-Sokka, me encanta el nombre!

-Es un nombre lindo- Dijo Katara recordando a su madre

-Le queda bien-Dijo Aang

-Decidido, nos quedamos con el nombre Kasumi- Dijo Sokka

-Bueno, yo tengo que estar un tiempo aquí de reposo… Aang, Katara… si quieren pueden ir a la casa, ya es hora del almuerzo y no han comido nada..

-Esta bien Suki, dentro de un rato le traeremos comida a Sokka

-Aang, Como supiste que tenia hambre?

-Sokka… siempre tienes hambre!

-… buen punto, buenos nos vemos!, Aang no te olvides de la comida!

-está bien!- Dijo Aang al salir de la habitación junto con Katara

_En la casa…_

-Hay que llevarle la comida a Sokka

-Okey Aang, yo iré a prepararle algo…

-*bostezo* que paso?

-Toph… estabas durmiendo a esta hora O.o?

-Si princesita, escuche que salieron muy temprano pero no me importó mucho- Aang y Katara se miraron contentos por la belleza que vieron en el hospital- Que, ahora son mudos o no me hablan?

-Toph, digamos que… Suki y Sokka no están aquí, si no en el hospital-Dijo Aang

-Por qué? Les pasó algo malo?, bueno me extraña que hallan salido uarrtan temprano debió ser algo impor… ahh… ya salió el bebe? Ahora no me dicen nada…

-Si estabas tan dormida que lo único que te faltaba era roncar-Dijo Katara

-Si claro… yo no ronco

-Escuchaba desde el cuarto en el que dormía lo fuerte que roncabas, pareciera que un oso se hubiera metido en tu cuarto…

-hay princesita… yo no ronco, pero al menos no me comporto como mama- Aang las observaba y ya estaba fastidiado de esa conversación

-Ni me dejabas dormir

-ya basta! Es que las peleas jamás van a superarlas?- Dijo Aang medio enojado

-ya pies ligeros… no estábamos diciendo nada…

-Bueno ya no importa, ya quieren comer algo?

-Si, bueno yo tengo hambre-Dijo Toph

-bueno, si, un poco

-ya terminé la comida, Aang puedes llevarle la comida?

-Claro-Dijo Aang, saliendo de la casa, se montó en Appa y se fue para allá, cuando llegó entró al hospital, entró a la sala en donde se encontraban Sokka y Suki, mientras Suki le sonreía a su bebe mientras la mecía con una linda canción Sokka estaba como desmayado en la silla

-Ah, hola Aang, Sokka no está desmayado solo es que se está "muriendo" de hambre

-_Aang?... _Aang?... mi salvación! Llegó la comida!

-Exagerado

-Donde está la comida?

-Aquí… tienes suerte de que Katara ya sepa cocinar lo que te gus…-Aang no pudo continua, Sokka le arrancó la comida de sus manos para empezar a comer desesperado

-O.o Siempre será igual-Dijo Aang

-O.o Al parecer

-Oigan tengo algo importante que decirles

-Qué?

-Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Katara

-ENSERIO?- Dijeron ambos, por fin Sokka se separó de la comida para prestar atención

-Si y mañana

-Que bueno! Me parece buena idea

-ya era hora-Dijo Sokka

-Enserio están de acuerdo?

-si además Katara se pondría muy feliz

-bueno, lo hare

-y después tendrás que decirle al sobreprotector de mi padre- Dijo Sokka pensando en lo que le hará a Aang cuando sepa que están comprometidos

-si…- dijo Aang, al parecer de acuerdo con el pensamiento de Sokka lo que lo ponía nervioso

-Sokka… no te preocupes Aang, el no te hará nada

-Eso espero… bueno tengo que volver, Katara ya debió haber terminado la comida

-okey Aang, nos vemos después

-chao…

Aang se montó en Appa para irse de nuevo a la casa para comer, el ya tenía mucha hambre aunque estaba contento ya que Sokka y Suki lo habían motivado en su idea del matrimonio, el amaba a Katara con toda su alma y también el sabía que ya era el momento, la quería con su vida así que no dejaría que nadie la separara de ella… ya era seguro… mañana le pediría compromiso.

* * *

Haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto... solo tengo que encontrar un tiempo entre las clases para escribir a pesar de todo lo que tengo que hacer TToTT bueno no dejen de leer! que en el próximo cap empíeza el romance!:D


End file.
